


Blame It On Misha

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has convinced Jared to come out to his parents, and Misha rewarded him with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Misha

**Author's Note:**

> Happened in my head. Jared's seventeen, Misha's eighteen.

Jared felt like he was going to puke. This wasn't supposed to be how his junior year was supposed to end. He was supposed to go to end of the year parties, get drunk, complain about the heat. Not stand in front of his parents, sweating enough to fill a pool, nervous enough to incapacitate Iron Man. Yet here he was. 

His mother shifted on the couch, looking worriedly at her son. 

"Jared, dear, what is it that you want to tell us?" She spoke softly, as if consoling a spooked horse.

"Just, give me a sec, mama. I can't just-, I'm just having a hard time putting what I want to say into words."

"How about you just tell us?" His father said.

"Just, promise you guys'll still love me. Please."

Sherri and Gerald shared a confused, alarmed look before turning to their son. "Of course we will always love you, baby. What makes you think we won't?"

"Mama, daddy, you know how you gave me a car for my sixteenth?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just-, okay, so I've been driving up to Texas A&M to visit someone."

"Yeah," Gerald interjected, "you're friend who graduated last year."

"Um, kind of. He's more of my...boyfriend. Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

Sherri and Gerald's jaws dropped as they turned over Jared's confession in their heads. 

"Say something." Jared begged.

"Okay, okay, it's okay, this is fine. So, you're dating Misha."

Jared flushed at his boyfriend's name. After all, it was Misha's fault he was even coming out to his parents. 

"Yeah." He responded. 

"How long have you been dating him? Why didn't you tell us when this started?" His mother's face contorted into something like sadness. 

"Wait, you aren't mad? You're not gonna send me to some gay-away boot camp?" 

Honestly, Jared was kind of surprised. His parents were truly very Christian. They went to church every Sunday and most Wednesdays, Jared was chastised when he took the Lord's name in vain in his own house, hell, Gerald barely ever even swore. 

"No, Jared. We love you. We don't want to change you in any way. You're our baby. We just want you to be happy."

"Really, mama?" 

"Yes, really." Sherri pushed off the couch to embrace her son, who had to bend down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss onto his cheek. 

Gerald cleared his throat. "Son, I'm sorry that you thought you couldn't come to us with this. We wouldn't ever judge you. We DO love you, that won't ever change." Gerald placed a hand on Gerald's shoulder. "But I am a bit disappointed that you waited so long to tell us. Just because you like boys doesn't remove you from the dating rules here. How many times have we left you alone in the house with Misha?" 

Jared blushed and looked down. His father hummed disappointedly. 

"Either way, you should invite Misha to dinner," his mother deflected. 

"Why, you've already met him?"

"Just humor you're mother, please." Gerald chuckled, before gathering his car keys and wallet. "I've got to go check in to some things at work. We can talk about dinner later."

::

"So, they were completely okay with you being gay?"

"Yea, totally. They want me to invite you over for dinner. They can't wait to grill you about your intentions with me."

"Oh, god."

"I bet ten dollars my mother asked exactly that. She's did it with every one of my brother's girlfriends."

"Does that make me the girl in this relationship?"

"You were always the girl in this relationship," Jared laughed. 

"That's not what you said two weeks ago, when you were the one begging for my cock."

"Shhh! Misha, just because my parent's are okay with me liking guys doesn't mean they want to hear about my sexual exploits!"

Misha chuckled, low and dirty, just dark enough to make Jared's dick stir in his jeans. 

"Well, maybe if you'd take me off speaker phone we could have some fun."

Jared jumped up to close his door, then pulled off his shirt. He took the phone off speaker and pressed it to his ear. 

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

"How 'bout we find out?"

"Whaddya want me to do?"

"Lay down on your bed and take your pants and boxers off."

Jared did as he was told, pushing his pants to the edge of the bed as he piled his pillows below his head and laid down.

"Suck your fingers. Get them nice and wet, Jay," Misha's breath was heavier now, his tone deeper as he guided Jared. 

Jared moaned around his fingers, loving when Misha took control like he was now. 

"Now finger yourself. Just one for now. Tell me how good it is."

Jared's panting was harsh in the silence of the room as he guided his finger to between his legs. He traced over his rim before he eased his finger in slowly. The burn was minimal and faded quickly as Jared worked his finger in and out of himself. 

"Feels, feels good, Misha, fuck," Jared breathed. 

"Yeah, Jay, fuck, so hot. Can you do another, Jay? Are you ready?"

"Please, Misha," Jared whined. His second finger was already stroking the stretched skin around his hole.

"Do it, baby, fuck yourself on your fingers. Can you feel it stretching your rim so fucking tight?

"God, yea, feels so fucking good, Mish, unnnh," Jared moaned. Jared worked his fingers in and out of himself as his breath caught in his chest.

"Jerk yourself off, Jared. Come on, do it for me, baby," Misha's panting stuttered as he groaned, low, into the speaker. 

Jared wrapped his hand around his dripping cock, groaning at the pleasure that shot up his spine. A tingling sensation started low in his belly. All he could hear from Misha was labored breathing and the slap of flesh as Misha jacked himself off.

He pulled harder on his own cock as he neared his release. His breathing hitched and his body tensed up as he came hard all over his stomach. 

As he relaxed he realized Misha was murmuring to him over the phone.

"You were so good, baby, so good. I can't wait to see you again."

"Yea," he panted, "I can't wait to see you too, Mish. When are you driving down?"

"Next week. I've got finals this week, and then I have to stop by my parents' house."

"Do they know about me?"

"They will. I've gotta go, I don't want my roommate walking in on me with come on my chest."

"Okay, bye, Misha."

"Bye, Jay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

If Jared fell asleep with a huge smile on his face, then that was his business and no one else's.


End file.
